dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Broly
Time Period This Story takes place nine years after the defeat of Majin/Kid Buu. This takes place instead of the five episodes after Kid Buu's defeat, but the tournament still happened, so Goku is away training Uub, and Vegeta is away training to become a Super Saiyan 3. Everyone is still the same age. This is the first part of a saga known as The Clone Saga . Oh, and Krillin and No.18 had a son the year after Buu was defeated, named Krillin Jr., who trained with Muten Roshi, and then Korin, and now seeks out the training of Piccolo. Ages Uub 10 Goten 16 Trunks 17 Krillin Jr. 8 Maron: 13 Bra: 13 Pan: 11 Gohan: 25 Videl: 25 Recap/Prolouge When we last seen Broly (this does not include the movie Bio-Broly) the legendary Super Saiyan, he was defeated by a family kamehameha by SSJ2 Gohan, SSJ Goten, SSJ Trunks, and the spirit of SSJ Goku. Although he was defeated, his legacy lived on. Not so much after Broly's final battle, Lord Jaguar gathered the remaining blood and took it to his lab. It was there, where he put it into a cloning device, attempted to clone te strongest warrior ever lived. He tried, but things went terribly wrong. He only had but 5% of Saiyan blood, so he made an artificial human. Then after putting the blood in, he put life into the clone. The clone then developed Broly's physique and the ability to turn Super Saiyan, and Broly's rage, but nothing else. This new Broly clone attacked Jaguar, leaving him for dead. Then the Bio-man Broly redubbed himself, SSS (Samurai Super Saiyan). Although physically 18, SSS was technically a baby, with the mind of a samurai (combat strategist), much more advanced than the real Broly. He sought out warriors across the world. First, he came to Yamcha, who he easily defeated after continuous body shots to the ribs. He then picked Yamcha up and slammed him, he then stepped on Yamcha's ribs until his rib cage broke. Yamcha laid in a puddle of blood, almost dead. Then SSS took off. "Who...was" Yamcha got out before loosing consciousness. Cell and the others watched in amusement. "Astonishing! He killed Yamcha without so much of a sweat!" said Cell entusiastic. "So, it's Yamcha, I could've have done that in my weakest form." said Frieza not amused. Fallen Warriors One By One They Shall All Fall Tien's Demise He didn't go to far, before he found Tien, who actually attempted to give him a challenge. Tien charged a punch and launched it into SSS's stomach, which made him hunch over and clinch his stomach in pain. "Ow! That...that...that actually hurt. How dare you? You insignificant human! DIE!" he yelled before proceeding to bumb rush Tien through a mountain. SSS then picked up Tien by his leg and slammed him repeatedly on the ground. All Tien could do was scream in agony. "Leave him alone you big bully!" Tien's best friend Chioutzu yelled. "And what are you, his pet?" SSS asked sarcastically. He then threw Tien aside and flew full speed towards Chioutzu. Chioutzu tried to slow him down telepathically, but to no avail. "Who do you take me for? Telekeniscis dosen't work on me!" he said as he kneed Chioutzu in the head, sending him crashing into a mountain. He then grabbed Chioutzu by the head and squeezed it until it had begun to bleed. He then threw Chioutzu into another mountain, before turning his attention back to Tien. "You...you monster!!! Who...what are you?! You... won't get...away with...this." said a battered Tien. "Oh but it looks like I will, because you, or none of your friends can stop me." said SSS as he slowly began walking towards Tien. Just then Yamcha appeared, in full health. "Tien recooperate. I can hold him off." said Yamcha confidently. "No! Yamcha...he's...he's not normal. He'll...kill you. Get Goku...Vegeta...or the kids...you can't take him." Tien warned. "Didn't I already kill you? Oh well, I will now. I suggest you listen to your friend, and leave before you die. I hope you know that I barely used 2%. Oh, and I faked the pain I felt earlier. A punch from you couldn't possibly hurt me. But one question, how did you get healed so fast?" SSS threatened then asked. Just then, Piccolo appeared. "Appearing in swarms today huh? Ah, a Namekian. Interesting. Known for their mystical and healing abilities. They also have a few extraordinary warriors on their planet as well. What type are you?" SSS asked. "Answer our questions first! We asked who you are?" said Piccolo. "Do you remember the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly?" SSS asked. "How could we forget. He nearly destroyed the entire universe." Yamcha pointed out. "Percisely why I was cloned from him" said SSS. "You...you...you mean your a clone of Broly?" Yamcha asked nervously. "Thats right, genetically cloned from the strongest being in the universe, just partially though." SSS said with a smirk. "Partially? Explain yourself Saiyan!" Piccolo commanded. "Lord Jaguar retrieved blood from Broly that remained after his battle with Gohan. So little though so he had to mix it with human blood and make a human host body. Although the blood was given a host body it attempted to take Broly's phisycal form. Only his physical structured was attained. Then, that's how I came to be. I have some of his memories, and half of his abilities, including his ability to turn Super Saiyan. My master gave me intelligence and a list of warriors to kill, which includes all of you. I do not have his same obsession with Kakkarot, but I want to kill Goku and Vegeta for my own personnel reasons. So, are you ready to die?" SSS asked. Without anymore words he attacked Yamcha. He grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground. He began squeezing his neck until Yamcha coughed up blood. Meanwhile, Piccolo contacted Goten and Trunks telepathically. "Goten, Trunks, lookout, now." Piccolo said. Meanwhile Tien had recooperated somewhat and could stand again. "Thanks Yamcha." said Tien. "Just needed to buy time." said Yamcha, who grabbed Chioutzu and flew off with Piccolo following. They stopped to watch Tien use his Tri-Beam to defeat SSS. "Tri-Beam Cannon" Tien screamed as he launched his signature move, which depleed his life force. SSS stood unscathed after the smoke cleared, while Tien had hit the ground, almost dead. "Tien!" Yamcha and Chioutzu screamed in unison. "He can be wished back with the dragonballs. Keep moving before he spots us." said Piccolo as the three flew towards the lookout. They arrived at the lookout to see teenage Goten and Trunks were already there. Sacrifices While Piccolo, Chioutzu (who was given a senzu bean), and Yamcha informed Trunks and Goten of the new enemy above on the lookout, down below on Earth. Krillin had just flew to the scene. "What's going on here," he said pointing to SSS. "Who...who are you? and why did you do this to him?!" Krillin interrogated. SSS flew up in the air and Krillin followed. "These little pest are aggravating! Leave me alone! Kakarot and Vegeta are my only objectives. The rest of you are just bonus. No more questions." SSS yelled. He then began to transform into a Super Saiyan out of rage. "A Saiyan?! How?! B...But that's impossible." Krillin thought to himself, before looking at Tien's motionless body. Krillin then began to sweat nervously. "Krillin! No...Don't...fight...him! You'll die...he's...too strong." Tien got out. Krillin then flew down to aid his friend. "Tien, don't talk. Your just killing yourself. I have to do something." Krillin warned as he helped Tien up. Meanwhile SSS had already transformed. "You pest refuse to die!" yelled SSS, who then began charging a spirit bomb. He then used all his energy in the spirit bomb and turned it into a kamehameha. He then blasted the whole land, killing Krillin and Tien. Training Back at the lookout "He knows more than I thought." Piccolo said, shocked. "Piccolo what's going on?" Goten asked "I, I just felt Tien and Krillin's power level disappear." said Yamcha sadly. "Tien?!" Chioutzu began to cry. "Yamcha, you know how he said he only had 5% of Broly's blood?" Piccolo asked "Yeah, why?" asked Yamcha. " Because he just used it to turn Super Saiyan and killed Tien and Krillin with a Kamehameha wave." Piccolo informed. "How does he know the kamehameha wave?" Trunks asked. "He's Broly's more intelligent clone. He has a database on every warrior who has fought since the Cell Games. He goal is to kill your fathers." Piccolo informed "Gotenks?" Goten suggested. "Gotenks." Trunks agreed. "No! Indeed fusion might be our last hope, but you two have slacked off in times of piece. That's what your fathers always preached. You need to train, the stronger the two of you are as individuals, the stronger Gotenks will be as a combination of you two. Hyperbolic time chamber now! "But wasn't it destroyed?" asked Goten. "Yes, but it was restored in time." Piccolo informed. "So train!" Piccolo commanded. Trunks and Goten walked up stairs to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Yamcha, he wants Goku and Vegeta. Retrieve them. Vegeta should be at Capsule Corps in his training room. Goku is in Uub's village." Piccolo instructed. "But isn't Uub's village all the way on the other side of the world?" asked Yamcha. "On second thought stay. They should feel the power." said Piccolo. The Grim Reaper of Justice Returns Meanwhile, in Uub's village "What was that?" Goku said to himself. "What is wrong Goku. Am I having trouble keeping up?" Uub asked. "No Uub, its not you, I just felt two familiar powers disappear. And a huge power just appeared. One that's easy to recognize. I need to go back!" said Goku. "So the training is over?" Uub asked. "No, we're just taking a break that's all. I'll be back, don't follow." Goku instructed. Goku then put his two fingers on his head and then he was gone. Back at the lookout Piccolo and Yamcha were divising strategies in case neither Goku, Vegeta, or Gotenks could defeat SSS, when suddenly Goku appeared. "Goku!" Yamcha yelled before giving him a brotherly hug. "Welcome back." Piccolo said after cracking a smile. He then walked over to Goku and shook his hand. "So you all felt it. Who was it? And who did he kill? Goku asked impaitiently. "An intelligent Broly clone, with information all the way back to the Cell Games. I think Cell got a hold of him somehow and Broly himself and told them to kill you and Vegeta and any warrior that gets in the way." Piccolo informed. "His victims were...Tien...and Krillin." Yamcha said depressed. "What! No! They died again! They can never come back! He will pay for this." Goku said before turning SSJ3. "Goku wait. Even you might not be able to stop him alone. He wants you and Vegeta. So a combo deal is in order. Fusion. Thats why we have the boys training in The Hyperbolic time chamber now." Piccolo suggessted. "It won't work. Vegeta has too much pride." said Goku who reverted to normal. Just then, Krillin Jr. arrived on the lookout. "Are you Piccolo?" The boy asked. "Yes, why is that your concern. Your father is dead, and face it, even if he was alive he's not as strong. He was one of those who got soft in times of piece. Did you come to receive training?" Piccolo asked. "Daddy is dead? ~sniffs sniffs~ Yeah. I heard you was the one who trained Son Gohan, I want to recieve the same training." Krillin Jr. requested. "Don't cry boy, your father can be wished back by the dragonballs. The training I gave Son Gohan was over an eleven month span. We don't have eleven months, the enemy is here." said Piccolo. "How about the hyperbolic time chamber. I'm sure the boys can whip him into shape. They're much stronger than you and Gohan were at that time." Goku suggested. "Perhaps, but they need to strengthen themselves." Piccolo thought. "But one can train while the other one trains him." Goku suggested. "Krillin Jr. put on these garments and follow." Piccolo instructed. So Krillin Jr. switched into Piccolo's garments, then followed Piccolo to the the Hyperbolic time chamber, with Goku close behind him. Piccolo opened the door. "You two, while your training, train him. This is Krillin's son, he wants to join the battle to avenge his father." Piccolo informed. "So, you guys take turns training him by the time your done you should have all powered up greatly." said Goku. "Father! Your back! You've returned!" Goten said, before running up to hug his father. "Hey! Goku! What's up?" said Trunks who then gave Goku a handshake and joined the hug. Trunks quickly let go, and Goten did too eventually. "So are you back for good? Back to stay?" Trunks asked. "No. I have to complete Uub's training. This is only temporary, until this bad guy is defeated." Goku informed. "Goku, come, leave the kids to their training. We have more important matters to attend to." Piccolo instructed. "Okay Piccolo, just let me tell them this. Work hard, and use this opprotunity as an advantage, because you only get to train in this room twice, and since you two have already trained in here as kids, this is your last chance. Show us what your made of. Team Saiyans!" Goku said. "Team Saiyans!" the youngies chanted until the two left. The Training Begans "In order to defeat a monster like this one, you have to strategize," said Trunks. "Yeah, because he has legendary strength, but he also has a warrior's mentality, which makes him 10 times stronger than the original Broly. Not to mention, he has a sword." Goten pointed out. "And since we haven't trained in a while, Gotenks probably won't be strong enough to transform to SSJ3." Trunks noted. "Let's test this guy out. Goten will spar you first, then myself, if you defeat us, you get to be introduced to Gotenks." Trunks stated. Category:Goku484 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Broly Category:Tien Category:Goku Category:Vegeta Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Gogeta Category:Gotenks Category:Krillin Jr Category:Krillin Category:Super Humans Category:Piccolo Category:The Broly Saga Category:The Clone Saga Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Fan Fiction where the last 5 Episodes of Z do not count